Pranks
by Kitsanken
Summary: The Kenshin-gumi and Aoshi and Misao are on vacation and boredom sets in. What do the guys do to our favorite Rurouni? And, better yet, watch is his revenge? COMPLETE
1. Part 1

**Rurouni Kenshin Fanfic**

**_Summary: _**The Kenshin-gumi and Aoshi and Misao are on vacation and boredom sets in. What do the guys do to our favorite Rurouni? And, better yet, watch is his revenge?

_- G - English – Humour – Multi-Chapter - Status: Complete –_

_Rurouni Kenshin & Samurai X Original Japanese Version © N.Watsuki/Shueisha Fuji-TV SME Visual Works Inc. Sony Pictures Entertainment_

_All Fanfics created by Chiruken (me) were written for the sole purpose of shared entertainment and not intended for publication or sale._

**Pranks**

By: Chiruken

**Part 1**

"This is so boring!" Yahiko's frustration is obvious. I can't really blame him either. The idea behind our departure from Tokyo for a time of much needed rest and relaxation was sound. Unfortunately, the inactivity of the past few days are beginning to wear thin and as a result the seed of discontent has taken root. "I can't take much more of this." Like the boy he is, Yahiko needs activity, not relaxation.

"I hate to admit it, but the brat's right." I wince at Sanosuke's unthinking insult.

"Who're you callin' a brat, rooster head?" I close my eyes and wait for the fight to start. This is how it always begins. One or the other states an insult, the other retaliates with another insult and before long it deteriorates into a full-blown fight complete with hair pulling, pinching and biting. I can understand this behavior from a twelve-year-old boy like Yahiko, but what is Sano's excuse? He's ten years the senior in this match.

The unmistakable sound of a blade being drawn snaps me out of my reverie. I open my eyes quickly and watch as Aoshi advances on Yahiko and Sanosuke with his unsheathed kodachi. "Shut up both of you. If I have to listen to another of your noisy brawls I won't be responsible for the consequences. If you're going to fight, do it somewhere else. Somewhere very far away from my vicinity."

I sigh in resignation and stand, moving to intervene. I hold my hands up in a placating gesture. "Now, now..we're all feeling the strain of inactivity, that we are. Aoshi, please put away the kodachi. Sano, sit over there away from Yahiko and please try not to taunt him anymore. Yahiko, come sit beside me and try to exercise a little more patience. This vacation is important to Kaoru-dono, Misao-dono and Megumi-dono, that it is. We should all try to make is as pleasant for them as possible. Fighting amongst yourselves out of boredom is senseless, that it is."

"Are you sayin' you aren't bored?" All three are glaring at me. "Come on, Kenshin, admit it. You're just as bored as the rest of us."

I shrug helplessly. "Perhaps I am, just a little, but it's no excuse to resort to petty squabbling, Sano. It's better to try to make the best of the situation, that it is."

"I vote for drowning him." I back up warily at Sanosuke's suggestion.

"That seems rather drastic, Sagara." Aoshi turns to face me with an unreadable expression. "I say we tie him up and gag him." My eyes widen in amazement as Sano and Yahiko nod in agreement.

I back away, watching all three anxiously as they advance. "No, no…that isn't a good idea at all! Please think this through!" I have nowhere to retreat in my unfortunate state of undress. Wearing only a fundoshi I can't possibly escape. I'm trapped in the onsen with nowhere to go. "Help!" It comes out as a strangled shout as all three jump me almost as if it were a planned assault.

_**Definitions:**_

_**Fundoshi:** loincloth_

_**Onsen:** hot springs_


	2. Part 2

**Rurouni Kenshin Fanfic**

**_Summary: _**The Kenshin-gumi and Aoshi and Misao are on vacation and boredom sets in. What do the guys do to our favorite Rurouni? And, better yet, watch is his revenge?

_- G - English – Humour – Multi-Chapter - Status: Complete –_

_Rurouni Kenshin & Samurai X Original Japanese Version © N.Watsuki/Shueisha Fuji-TV SME Visual Works Inc. Sony Pictures Entertainment_

_All Fanfics created by Chiruken (me) were written for the sole purpose of shared entertainment and not intended for publication or sale._

**Pranks**

By: Chiruken

**Part 2**

I stare at the setting sun and growl low in my throat. I can't believe they left me here all afternoon trussed up like a pheasant for Ennichi. If it was Sano's or Yahiko's knots I would've been free in minutes. But _no_, Aoshi had the honors of securing my bonds. I growl again, my patience having deserted me within the first two hours of my humiliating confinement and as the hours ticked by my temper began to rise. When I get my hands on those three they're going to regret ever coming up with this idea. At least they had the decency to tie me up out of the water.

What I don't understand is why hasn't any one come to find me? Surely Kaoru or Megumi would've noticed my absence at dinner this evening.

On second thought maybe I should be happy they didn't come to retrieve me. Megumi would take great delight in using my inability to defend myself to taunt Kaoru and further embarrass me. Kaoru would probably scold me for missing dinner and allowing myself to fall into this state. I'd be better off if Misao found me, not that that's likely to happen. She's probably too preoccupied with her precious Aoshi-sama to notice my absence anyway.

I tense as the sound of footsteps approaching reaches my ears. A moment later the bushes rustle and the proprietor of the ryokan steps through. He halts and stares at me with comical surprise. "Himura-san! Why are you tied up?" Since I have no hope of replying I settle instead for another infuriated growl. "Could I be of some assistance?" I nod vigorously, though somewhat awkwardly.

Within minutes I'm free and rubbing feeling back into my cramped limbs. "Thank you, Yunokawa-san. Your assistance was most appreciated."

He scratches his head with a puzzled frown. "How is it that you came to such a predicament, Himura-san?"

"A prank that went too far." I answer shortly as I pull my clothes on with sharp angry movements. "I can assure you the instigators are going to regret their actions for a very, very long time." By the time I get through with them they'll be lucky if they can move, never mind orchestrate another prank like this one. I head in the direction of the ryokan and my own special brand of retribution.

_**Definitions:**_

_**Ennichi:** Feast Day_

_**Aoshi-sama:** Lord Aoshi_

_**Ryokan:** inn_


	3. Part 3

**Rurouni Kenshin Fanfic**

**_Summary: _**The Kenshin-gumi and Aoshi and Misao are on vacation and boredom sets in. What do the guys do to our favorite Rurouni? And, better yet, watch is his revenge?

_- G - English – Humour – Multi-Chapter - Status: Complete –_

_Rurouni Kenshin & Samurai X Original Japanese Version © N.Watsuki/Shueisha Fuji-TV SME Visual Works Inc. Sony Pictures Entertainment_

_All Fanfics created by Chiruken (me) were written for the sole purpose of shared entertainment and not intended for publication or sale._

**Pranks**

By: Chiruken

**Part 3**

The walk to the ryokan gives me time to think over the various choices I have for seeking revenge. My initial impulse to do bodily harm is slowly fading in light of further thinking. It would be over much too quickly if I only hurt them. Besides, now as my initial anger is abating I can see the humor in their prank, though I still think they took it a little too far.

I turn my steps towards the village. I have an acquaintance that lives here who owes me a favor. I think I'll pay a visit to the local apothecary for a few ingredients. I smile to myself and rub my hands together in anticipation of my retaliation. If I hurry I can return well before they retire for the night.

**xXx  
**

An hour later, after a brief explanation and a promise to return for a decent visit, I exit my acquaintance's apothecary shop with a small bag full of the concoction I prepared with the use of his equipment. There should be more than enough for my purposes.

I hurry back to the ryokan, careful not to spill the contents of the bag onto myself. After quickly checking to ensure the room I share with Aoshi, Sano and Yahiko is still empty, I stealthily enter. By the moonlight I swiftly unroll three futons and liberally sprinkle the odorless powder into them and using the blankets I swiftly rub it into the bedding. I quickly reroll the futons and place them back where I found them.

After disposing of the incriminating bag I reenter the room and unroll my own futon, the only bedding I left untouched. I snuggle under the blankets with a snicker. There's no point in using itching powder if I get caught in my own snare. Let's see how they enjoy scratching all night.


	4. Part 4

**Rurouni Kenshin Fanfic**

**_Summary: _**The Kenshin-gumi and Aoshi and Misao are on vacation and boredom sets in. What do the guys do to our favorite Rurouni? And, better yet, watch is his revenge?

_- G - English – Humour – Multi-Chapter - Status: Complete –_

_Rurouni Kenshin & Samurai X Original Japanese Version © N.Watsuki/Shueisha Fuji-TV SME Visual Works Inc. Sony Pictures Entertainment_

_All Fanfics created by Chiruken (me) were written for the sole purpose of shared entertainment and not intended for publication or sale._

**Pranks**

By: Chiruken

**Part 4**

I calmly sip my morning tea as I watch my three tormentors of the previous day scratch. Aoshi is trying to be circumspect about it, but both Yahiko and Sano are scratching with increasing desperation. Poor fellows, don't they realize the more they scratch, the worse it becomes? Probably not.

Megumi sets her cup aside with a sigh. "What are you three doing?" She asks it with a knowing smile. They pause and look at her almost guiltily. A moment later they resume trying to relieve the irritating itching. "Come with me. I should have something in my medicine bag for this."

They follow her from the room with identical sighs of relief. I smile into my tea. The sweet taste of revenge is very pleasing to my wounded pride. "Kenshin, where were you all day yesterday? I was worried about you when you didn't show up for dinner."

I smile at her reassuringly. "I was rather tied up and couldn't get away, Kaoru-dono, that I was. I'm sorry you were worried." If not exactly the whole truth, it isn't a lie either.

"You didn't get into a fight, did you?"

I hastily shake my head. "Oh no, Kaoru-dono, nothing like that at all."

"I wonder what's wrong with Aoshi-sama. He seemed rather uncomfortable." Misao is staring in the direction he went with a worried frown. "It was almost like he got into itching powder." I nearly choke on my tea as I fight the urge to laugh. "But where could he have been exposed to that here of all places?"

Kaoru's looking at me with a thoughtful frown. "Yes, where indeed? It seems as if Sanosuke and Yahiko were also affected. Odd how it seems to be isolated amongst those three, isn't it Kenshin?"

I smile innocently at her. "Yes, very odd."

"Where did you say you were yesterday?" Both Misao and Kaoru are looking at me suspiciously.

I clear my throat nervously. "Mostly at the onsen, Kaoru-dono."

"Mostly." Kaoru repeats it slowly, eyes further narrowed in suspicion. "You wouldn't happen to know how Aoshi, Sanosuke or Yahiko could have come to be in contact with itching powder, now would you?"

"Itching powder!" I look up at Sano's accusing tone. "Why you sneaky little oni! I should've known you were behind this."

"Yeah. So how come we're the only ones scratching, Kenshin?" Yahiko's glaring at me with his arms crossed over his chest.

"I believe we've been targeted with itching powder as an act of retaliation." Aoshi looks rather calm. Then again, he usually does, even when he's in a killing rage.

I stand and fold my arms across my chest. "Next time you decide to tie me up and gag me, try to remember where you left me. Be thankful I only used itching powder for vengeance."

"Tie you…up?" Kaoru looks horrified. "That's what happened to you yesterday?" She turns to the three culprits with a furious scowl. "I can understand such juvenile behavior from Sanosuke and Yahiko since their mentality is about the same…"

"Hey!" She ignores their indignant outburst.

"But you, Aoshi, I thought you were beyond such childish misbehaving."

Misao stands beside Kaoru and glares at Aoshi. "I'm surprised at you, Aoshi-sama, for going along with such a thoughtless prank. For shame."

"It was his idea in the first place!" Yahiko shouts the accusation into the pause in scolding. Sanosuke nods vigorously in full agreement.

Aoshi scowls at them. "Traitors."

I press my lips together in an effort to hold in my amusement, but a chuckle escapes anyway. My companions look at me in surprise. "I admit I was rather annoyed with you three and that's why I made the itching powder." I ignore the shocked looks I'm receiving. "However, now that I've had time to think about it, the situation is rather amusing, that it is." I sober for a moment and fix all three with a withering glare. "Not that I wish for a repeat of yesterday's prank. Don't you think you went a little far in leaving me like that for nearly six hours?"

"Sorry 'bout that Kenshin. We didn't mean to." Sano hangs his head and shuffles his feet, obviously penitent.

"We kinda got involved with other stuff and by the time we remembered you were already in our room, sleepin'." Yahiko looks suitably remorseful.

"How did you get loose?" Aoshi seems merely curious. Well, if I were to wait for him to apologize I'd be waiting a very long time indeed.

"Yunokawa-san assisted me." I smile and sit again, retrieving my tea. "You know, the way you went about it, I'd almost think you planned the whole thing, that I would."

"We did." They say it in unison.

"We were bored." Aoshi adds by way of explanation.

I wince at the tree outraged female shouts. I have a feeling they won't be bored again for some time.


End file.
